


His words won't get out of my head

by mrbrownstone



Series: HyungKi Pain [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Kihyun is a meanie, Knife Play, M/M, Mild Gore, Porn with a dash of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: I just had an idea so I spilled it out





	His words won't get out of my head

"You're giving me that look." 

 

"I'm not. I'm not even looking at you..." 

 

"I want to shut you up so bad." 

 

There's a pause, eyes finally meeting after what felt too long and filling both of their lungs with something sweet.

 

_"Then do it..."_

 

Hands are moving, one laying over the younger's eyes and the other is slipping under the fabric of a soft tee. There's a shuddered gasp before it's stolen away in a kiss, something all too personal when their lips mold together and move like gently waves. His back is pressed to the mattress, the weight of the older man pushing him back being just enough to be suffocating. He doesn't fight it, content in the tight and unforgiving pressure. 

 

When he's pulling back for air, the younger speaks softly words he wants to spill to someone, anyone who would listen. He knows that it's useless, words cut off by another kiss. His tears build up then, like a replacement for healthy conversation. His body moves to get the attention that would numb his mind and make him forget even for just a moment. He wants to forget. 

 

Teeth get thrown into the equation, gnawing at his plump lips to make pretty red marks that bead and bleed like paint. He whines, eyes shutting tight to manage the pain and keep his mind calm. His mental alert to panic is ignored, knowing he's safe in Kihyun's arms. He's safe, but he always walks away hurt. 

 

Kihyun's thigh presses between his legs, making the tightness in his chest only wind up more and take his breath a second time. It makes a heat spill over his core, dripping in his ear and his fumbling hands. He's trying to tug at Kihyun's shirt, move this all along at a pace more manageable and less agonizing. Kihyun takes his mouth off of Hyungwon's long enough to pull his wrists into a bind, pinning them above his head. 

 

"I'm not here to _fuck_ you, idiot. Why don't you cry for me and whine about your problems while I do what I intended?" His voice is cold, but honest. 

 

Hyungwon doesn't say anything, lip quivering as he weighs his options. There was a chance Kihyun told him to let it all out, only to punish him for speaking. Regardless, he knew he would be punished. He drew in a breath, one he didn't know he had been starving for, and let his eyes open behind Kihyun's palm. 

 

"My favorite author has such wonderful books, I love his writing style, but... He ended his life and his last work was his farewell letter," Hyungwon sounds shaky, voice lower and just shy of a whisper. Kihyun takes his hands off of Hyungwon's wrists, still covering his eyes, and fishes his switchblade from his pocket. He shoves Hyungwon's soft shirt up to his neck, eyes trailing the scarred up skin that covered the plains of his stomach. A small smile plays on his lips, watching the younger twitch with each breath. 

 

"He said that he felt so weighed down and that he was completely alone. He was drowning in his own mistakes." 

 

Kihyun payed it no mind, flicking his knife out and letting it shine in the light of Hyungwon's bedside table lamp. A sigh of content falls from his lips, pressing the blade to his skin and dragging. 

 

"I-I can't," He chokes, the words catching when he feels the sting of Kihyun's knife. "I can't get his words out of my head, like I'm cursed to follow him, or understand him- But I can't understand!"

 

Hyungwon is crying now, wetting Kihyun's hand and spilling down his cheeks to drip down his chin and neck. It's so fitting, and Kihyun laps it up. He cuts again and again, making rows of red and beads that bubble up and spill into lines. His tongue follows each of the lines, taking up the color and leaving behind trails of wet that have a faint red hue. Hyungwon can't manage more to say, instead sobbing weakly into the air they both share.

 

"You'll drown us both with how much you cry. You're a crybaby. Crybaby," His knife is set down, fingers pressing into the muscle of his stomach and making the younger whimper. "You're such a pathetic little crybaby." 

 

"Can we please do it? Please, I don't want to think, Kihyun, please," He's babbling, hands shaking in their spot resting above his head. He curls them into fists, back arching off of the bed and making his wounds open further from the stretch of his skin. He gasps and Kihyun can't deny how perfect it is.

 

He caves, hand sliding from his hip to tug at Hyungwon's shorts. With help from the younger, he pulls them off of Hyungwon entirely. His panties are the next to go, leaving Hyungwon almost entirely bare. Kihyun admires his soft skin that are painted in scars, all for him. He pulls his hand away from Hyungwon's eyes, feeling a swift regret when he locked eyes with the younger. The expression he wore was nauseating, puffy and crying wide eyes stared at him with a pleading light and he wanted to take them out with a spoon. He takes one of Hyungwon's hands, resting it over his own eyes to hide them. 

 

"You're so freaky. I hate looking at you."

 

Kihyun leans over, tugging open Hyungwon's bedside drawer and fishing out his lube. It was the same as he had left it, making the older smile. He wasn't fooling around, or at the least, he wasn't stupid enough to make it obvious. He uses one hand to undo his jeans, to fish himself out of his boxers and get comfortable. He pops the cap of the bottle and pours the lube into his palm. With eased strokes, he lubes up his cock.

 

"Kihyun, I just want to wake up," Hyungwon sobs, leaving Kihyun to falter in his movements for a beat or two. 

 

"You aren't asleep. You're just... really fucked up," Kihyun grumbles back, shutting the lube cap and tossing it to the side. His hands settle on Hyungwon's hips and pull him closer, thumbs digging into the dip above his hip bones. He ruts, careful and slow as he starts to push into the younger. It makes him tense up, breath drawn tight and free hand curling in the sheets. It stings, and he lets Kihyun know by hissing it through his teeth, but there's no slowing of the pace. If Hyungwon wanted to stop, he would have said the word. 

 

Kihyun grunts when he's fully seated in Hyungwon, head lowering as he rolls his hips in tight circles. Despite not having intended to do this, he's glad he can. He loves sleeping with Hyungwon, his soft sounds and tight body. He wouldn't pass it up for anything. 

 

He finds a rhythm in tight thrusts, powerful yet paced. Hyungwon starts to lose his breath, lips staying parted to spill out whines and gasp in much needed air. Kihyun watches him fall apart, soft grunts filling the back of his throat. The indulgence doesn't last much longer, the stronger need to get off fueling more violent thrusts. His hands move to Hyungwon's thighs to push them up and fit the angle. He fucks harder, faster, drawing louder and more honest noises from Hyungwon. He wants to play them over and over, taste every note. 

 

One hand is taken away to grab the knife again, hips moving sloppy as he starts to cut at Hyungwon's thigh. The first cut makes Hyungwon yell, something clipped and similar to Kihyun's name. He takes it as motivation to work his hips harder, skin slapping hard against the squishy flesh of Hyungwon's ass. He's screaming and it's unintelligible. Kihyun did what Hyungwon wanted and took all of his thoughts away for the moment.

 

ok im done :p


End file.
